1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water aerating and dirt collecting assembly, and more particularly to a water aerating and dirt collecting assembly for attaching to aquariums and for selectively pumping air and/or carbon dioxide into the aquariums, and/or for generating bubbles to collect dirt or protein or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical water aerating devices and/or water filtering devices have been developed for being attached to aquariums and for pumping air into the aquariums and/or for filtering the water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,315 to Senape, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,951 to Tominaga, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,520 to Wang disclose three of the typical water aerating devices and/or water filtering devices, for supplying air into the aquariums, and/or for filtering the dirt from the circulating water.
However, the typical water aerating devices and/or the water filtering devices may only be used to pump air into the aquariums and/or to filter the circulating water, but may not be used to pump carbon dioxide into the aquariums, and thus may not be used to supply carbon dioxide to the plants contained in the aquariums.
In addition, dirt and protein may be generated and contained within the water of the aquariums, and may contaminate the aquariums. However, the typical water aerating devices and/or the water filtering devices may not be used to generate bubbles and to collect and to remove dirt or protein or the like from the aquariums.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water aerating assemblies for aquariums.